


Drapple

by RavenclawDoll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawDoll/pseuds/RavenclawDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco eats an apple and it annoys Harry. Drabbley ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drapple

**Author's Note:**

> Another short fic. I'm transferring all of my works from my ff.net account to here so I thought I'd start at the beginning.
> 
> Slight language warning kind of, I guess. I know some people who don't like it. But it's only one word, used once.

*Crunch*

Draco took a bite out of a granny smith apple.

He was sitting in his desk in the living room of his and Harry's flat, doing some work on a death eater case.

*Crunch*

Harry was sat on the couch, reading. He cringed inwardly at the sound. He looked at Draco.

Draco was writing away and missed Harry's death glare.

*Crunch*

"Draco!" Harry finally snapped. "Do you have to eat so loudly? Every day you sit there and eat a goddamn apple. The noise is driving me insane!"

Draco looked shocked at the sudden outburst. Recovering quickly he let out a laugh. "You're just jealous."

Harry gaped at him. "Of an apple?"

Draco nodded.

"Yeah, like I'm real worried. What? Are you going to run away with it?"

"Maybe," Draco smirked.

"Great," he said, changing positions on the couch. "Then you can be the weirdo that married an apple. They can call you Drapple."

**Author's Note:**

> I know! It's super short! *hides in shame*


End file.
